Lester's Sister
by paulaperry366
Summary: The story of a girl who finds what true love is.
1. chapter 1

**Janet owns her Characters.I own the story and my characters.** **Lester Sister.**

 **Chapter** **1:** **First meeting** **July 7**

I have to get to Rangeman LLC. In Trenton, New Jersey The bitching betty told me to turn on I 95 to Trenton.

I have to concentrate on my driving I am Driving a new black Dodge Ram 1500, It has what my friend call a ghost it is on and no cops in sight. This truck is fully loaded it, scrambles all electrical devices.

It's a Tank bullet proof glass and tires that will get me out of anything it has a computer fax machineI I don't know what will happen now.

My childhood is over now's the time to start my new life in a new place.

I turn into the gates of Rangeman with file's in hand I walked up to the doors and immediately the metal detector went off.

What the hell you can't be armed in a military facility.

I always carry guns and you have guns" I said.

At that moment six large men carry gun's came toward me yelling "Drop your weapons". "What weapons I am carrying a box." I said."

I need to speak to Lester Santos." A big black man that I thought I recognized said"

Drop your weapons now." " I don't have a wepons in my hands I have a box of file's for Lester Santos. Stop pointing that gun at me or I'LL take it from you and stick it up your ass a pull the trigger." I said. to him.

Zip said Who the hell is this little girl?

And why does she want to talk to Mr. Santos? She kinda looks like Lester can't be his sister can she because his sister is dark skinned.

And this is light skinned like Lester with blonde hair.

She looks angry maybe I should change my approach. So I said," Please put

down the box and then remove your

weapons.

We have to check the box before Lester see's it." She then said," Thanks for saying please Zip.

I had a really bad day so far."

Then she put down the box and started removing her weapons.

I started removing my weapons. First I took out my two Glock's from my two side Holsters.

Then I place them in the crate. Then a tall white guy came towards me with a wond. I

put up my hand he stopped. Then I lifted up my skirt and removed my baby glock from between my legs .

The large black guy Zip was staring at me and I think he was drooling. Then I took off my boots

I dumped them and all my

knives came out.

Then I put my hand in my clevege and pulled out a small knife

Who the hell is this girl I enjoyed watching her remove her weapons but wow. She hot

Zip asked, "Is there any more?"

She smiled and said, "

These are just my bang bangs and knives my guns are in my Ram."

Who are you?

Zip said. "She said," Captain Abby Santos.

Now I would like to see Lester Santos.

Who is that girl? Ranger said She look like Lester. I have to meet her. So I yelled Tank, Santos follow me.

I was walking around the lobby when I heard a voice say, " Who are you?" I turned around and saw a handsome dark skinned Spanish man.

I said," Are you Lester Santos?". He said," No. Now who are you?". "I am only going to speak to Lester Santos I will sit here until I speak to him." And then I sat on the floor.

Who is this little girl she has more balls then the men I hire. Let me change the way I am speaking to her. I will walk over to her an try to calm her down.

When I started to get near her she jumped up put up both her hand's and said, I just got here the guy with the mask told me I'd be safe just talk to your brother Lester now I have to fight three more men Iam tired I don't know what to do ?

I was told trust no one" Come on mother f er." Hold on I just want to before he said anything

I throw him over my shoulder and he hit the ground with a thud

He kept coming and put his out his hand so I flipped him hard like Grampa said.

Then two large men came at me but I hit them both in their nuts an ran and grab a knife a threw it into the picture of the pimp.

They had hanging on the wall then Yelled stay away as i ran fast in to a wall.

Ram was coming back from lunch when I heard a girl screaming.

I pulled out my Glock and open the door with my left hand.

Then I felt a little thud in my gut. Then I looked down and saw Abigail Catherine laying on the floor.

When she saw me she jumped up on me like a monkey, climbing a tree and she started crying and said," Michael help me." Their trying to kill me then she passed out.

I don't know who she is but I know my ass hurts and Tank and Lester are still praying their balls stop hurting.

And that Ram knows Her. I hear. Zip yell,"

Holy shit boss you have to look at this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

The men and I were looking thru the box. All that was in the box was piles of folder's mark classified. Zip said

We kept taking out folder's and putting them on the table until we got to the last one it was mark personal information.

I open that one and there was a letter addressed to Lester Santos. And a USB stick attached to a letter addressed to

Carlos Manoso. I yelled, "Holy shit boss you have to see this."

I slowly got off the floor and walked toward Zip holding my back.

Ranger ordered Tank to get Bobby. Lester was still holding his nuts breathing heavily.

Ram was still holding the girl. When I got to Zip he gave me a folder and two letters and a USB port.

One letter was addressed to Lester and the other with the USB stick was addressed to me.

l yelled for Santos to get off the floor a get your ass over here.

Lester got off the floor and hobled over to me and Zip.

When I finally got there Ranger was holding out a letter to me and said,"

This is your's read it." I open it and saw a picture of four people. Two women and two men.

The two women were holding babies.

And the tall man was his Father Ricardo Lester Santo.

One woman reminded me of beautiful must be his wife and the white baby must be the girl.

I look in and saw another picture in there were two girls.

One was Abby and one was Liz and Liz was hot.

The girl in Ram's arm's must be Abby. I then pulled out a birth certificate with a letter folded in half.

On the birth certificate there were three name's.

Father: Ricardo Lester Santos

Mother: Ava Mary Santos

Child: Abigail Catherine Santos.

When I unfolded the letter a picture

fell out it was Dominic Mario. I yelled that Son of a bitch.

I was working in the clinic when Tank called in a higher voice then normal and said, "Brown lobby now and bring some ice for mine and Lester's nut's and Ranger's back. And bring your bag.

How old is she the last time I saw

her she didn't have boob She must be about 24 by now. What happen she climbed me like a monkey.

Why is she here? Where is her Grandfather? I yelled, " Zip where's her Grandfather." He turned and look at me Said," Who is she "It's Abigail Catherine." I said. And Zip said,"The little nip that kicked your ass in markmanship. I said," I let her win" with a smile.

Bobby was on the elevator when Hector got in laughing and said," Little girl threw Ranger like a sack of potatoes.

And then punch Tank and Lester in the nuts It was funny. Come to the conference room

tomorrow at noon." I said okay and got off the elevator.

Bobby yelled Tank and threw him a bag of ice. He yelled Lester and threw him a bag of ice.

He yelled Ranger who's the girl that kicked your ass and threw him a bag of ice."

Apparently She is my cousin and Lester sister and her name is Abby".

I walked over to Ram and Abby to check her vitals. And I said She is fine she is just exhausted where can I put her.?"

Put her in Santo's apartment." said Ranger.

I carryed the box and file's to the seventh floor.

I Sat down at my desk to call a man named Pete

The phone rang. A man said,"Hello Sheriff Walker."

This is Carlos Manoso the CEO of Rangeman." "Is ABBY there we have a real clusterfuck. said Walker .

I said "What do you mean?" "

We are having a forensic's nightmare we have blood and bodies everywhere.

The facility was shutdown six months ago Abby and Her Grandfather were planning to visit Trenton.

.I came over to say goodbye and found this mess". "

Do you have forensic's team?" "No you have her.

She's the whole team." I told him I would send my man to help you.

Then I put the USB stick into my computer and said holy shit she's rich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ranger sent me to a place called Centerville Georgia to do Forensics on a murder scene.

A Sheriff Walker was supposed to meet me in Alanta and take me to the scene.

I wonder if this has anything to do with the girl that showed up at Rangeman today.

I woke up where am I?

Who's bed is this ?

Oh crap I just pisted myself.

A tall blonde man just walked in isn't he one of the guys I hit in the nuts? Who are you ? I asked. "

Who are you?" he asked? Why do you have my eyes i said. " I don't. You have mine." He said.

What's your name I asked? " What's yours ?" He asked. How do you know about this game? I asked. " I play it all the time with others . " He said. You must be Lester Santos.

I said. " Why " He asked. You look like me , You act like me. I am Abby. I am sorry

I didn't get to meet you sooner . " I like you. I think your kinda cute too.

You look like me and I am cute." Les. said. Oh brother. I said. "That's me." said Les.

Is this your bed I asked?

" Yes" he said. How long have I been sleeping I said.

"12 hours I didn't think you would ever wake up" He said.

I slept so long I wet your bed sorry. "That's ok I have a mattress cover." he said. I need a shower,

I need clothes, and I need food. " Your clothes are in the dresser , The shower is through that door.

When your finished come in to the kitchen we will find you some food." said Les.

I took a shower I found a new tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I put my dirty clothes in the bag Lester put in the bathroom. I forgot to bring my hair brush.

I went out taking my clothes with me a short older spanish woman, with brown hair, with a little gray peppered in was talking to Lester about me in Speaking spanish. I said. **I do speak Spanish.** She laughed your full of surprises.

" I am your Tia Ella let me take that. I will wash them and bring them back to you. "

I am sorry about the bed I said. " Not to worry when Lestor go's out and gets drunk.

He does the same thing. I brought you some food Ranger told me what you can eat I hope you like It."

She said. She hugged me and asked " Do you need anything" I said. Do you have a hair brush Ieft mine in Georgia I said. " Look in the cabinet under the sink everything you need should be there"

She said. Thank you i said. and she left.

I look at Les. company coming and there was knock on the door and Ranger came in limping.

Did I hurt you I said. " A little

he said. Liar let me fix it.

I went over to him put my hand on the sore spot rubbed it pressed it told him to relax. "

" What did you do the pain is gone " He said. Just one of my many talent's I laughed.

l went to the kitchen . I am hungry l said. " I will get it for you?

said Les. Do I look like I am 2 years old ? . l can feed myself and if there is food in this kitchen I will find it . I said.

What is this? I asked." A food wamer " Les. said. In Georgia if you wanted warm food you better get there fast.

They both laughed. I ate. It was an egg white omlet on a bagel. " Tia Ella can cook anything , or tell you where you can buy anything you need". Ranger said.

I finished and was cleaning up when I heard people in the hall.

We are about to be invaded by about six people I said . to them.

There was a knock on the door. When Les opened it there were six men standing outside.

" How do you do that? " Les asked me. I smiled

She did that twice now and its freaking me out.

I opened the door and Ram, Zip, Hector, Woody, Cal and Manny.

"We just want to see the girl that kicked Rangers ass".

Cal said. Hector showed us the video. " I can kick any man's ass Including yours Cal".

She yelled. How did you know six men were coming?. I asked

" I heard the elevator doors open and i heard them talking."

she said . " Can we meet her? Is she single ? Woody asked? Yes I'm single . They all pushed in.

I looked up at the guys coming in and I saw him the one.

I couldn't breathe oh my God . I can't breathe what is wrong with me he's only a man.

I just stared at him and he stared back at me . I fell off the chair on my ass and turnd beet red.

"Gees Manny I didn't know you had that much affect on women".

Les. said. I wispered in his ear It's him "Who" Les asked. Manuel Ramos he the best in forensics.

I had to study his work . I said . Oh Les is he married l asked? Please say no. "

Why don't you ask him yourself" said Les. I don't know him?

I just made a fool of myself . When he looks at me I can't breathe. Les helped me up.

They're all sitting down I went to walk over and say hi and I tripped over Cal's foot and I fell face first into Manny's lap.

My face went into his crotch l think he like it because he smiled at me.

I got up fell over him again landing in his lap again .

Cal said," You think you can beat me you can't even stand on your own feet".

Embarrassed I finally stood up tried to walk fell again over another big foot crawled out out of the room and ran out of the door ran like hell.

What is wrong with this woman. I looked her and she fell off the chair.

She's beautiful but a little bit of a klutz she fell over Cal's foot right into my lap face first I kinda liked it.

She went to get up and fell over Zip foot. What the hell I want that girl to be mine .

I'll have to keep her off her feet so she don't fall over and hurt herself.

I reported to Ranger about the mess at the compund. A James Wilson was murdered.

Two men in second bedroom ropes tied to the bed indicated someone was tied up.

There was blood on walls the bed some one had showered changed and must have been carried out. Because there are two sets of foot prints leaving and evidence of at least at least five people being in that room.

Does this have something to do with her " Yes James Wilson was her grandfather." said Ranger.

"Do you think she killed those men" asked Ranger.

" When she came here she had a lot of knives and through one into a picture of me about 30 feet away". said Ranger. " If she did she's stronger then she looks." Manny said . Those murders were brutal up close with large knives. Les. came in "Ranger she's gone." said Les. "Gone where "? Ranger said.

"Not one of you could keep up with her" asked Ranger.

"She faster then any of us " Les.said . Ram said " Shes a sprinter runs full out and when she stops shes lost".

Ram and Woody went looking for her. "Why was she running in the first place?"

Ranger asked "Manny" said Les. "She in love with him" said Les. "

.She doesn't know him. Ranger said . "She kept telling me he's the one". Les said. I smiled how does she know me I said .

"When she was 17 she did a paper on you or something all she kept asking was if you were married." Said Les.

What's the deal with this woman Ranger who is she .

" Lester's sister through their father"Said Ranger.

Does she need money I said . " No she's rich what she needs is a family she never had one". Said Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My phone rang yo I said. I found her I turned her around and we're running back. Ram said

I told Ranger when she gets back we should ask some questions about what happened in Centerville.

Ranger said," Santos call the core team." Manny asked," Do you want me to leave ? ."

No Les said she likes you she has to learn to stand on her feet when She's around you.

Beautiful used to fall over her feet when she saw Ranger I said.And then I called the team. The team arived

There was a knock on the door and Ram and Abby walked in Ram said next time you want run tell me I'll run with you I'm sorry I have to run or beat someone up when I am upset why are you upset Les said I guess I was more embarrassed.

She said. Ram kissed me on the head and left We want to talk to you Ranger said .

"Right now I need a shower. I'll be back in 5. More like 20 Les Said. "Time me." she said. I will he said. She was back in 4 minutes 59 sec.

No makeup no girly things I said. "One of things you don't know about me Lester is I was raised by mostly men. Liz and grandma was the only women there. Everyone else was male big men special forces". She said.

"They taught us to protect ourselves. I was taught no mans to big to take down just get out of the way if they fall. I loved them all they were big brothers.

We lived in a training facility the invented new gadgets to help the troops

"I can't tell you what they were working on it was top secret, but I was allowed to help on some of the projects and they used some of my inventions.

My great-uncle is a General Lewis my great-aunt Mary is my grandfather sister. you all heard my grandfather was a Ranger his code name was Jaguar." She Said.

What your grandfathers Jaguar? Ranger Said. Yes he had special abilities. Abby said he could hear people wisper and know what they are saying.

He could sense danger and he could see your thoughts. He could also tell you how many people there were in an area.

I have all his abilities I can do one thing my grandfather couldn't I can help people in pain I don't know how when I touch you I feel where the pain.

After our parents were murdered Dom brought us to the compound you were to young your only four years older then me Les,

Our parents died when I was three in a home invasion in Columbia Dom was the one who saved us to this day I remember everything I saw

I watched them die. Liz was sleeping and doesn't remember. She Said.

"The doctors that were studying us said we were gifted from a good gene pool good subjects for study.

There thinking I was Sontos and Wilson good genes on both sides but they never accounted for my flaws.

we were schooled by computers I never went to a real school.

She said. You didn't have friends?Les asked.

"I had Liz and Sam. Sam was Pete's son he was two years older then us.

Sam was the closest thing to a boyfriend i had but he had a problem he love both of us she said while laughing.

Pete told him Boy you have to choose it's illegal in all fifty states to marry two women."

When he left we were both heart broken." she Said.

"We were the only kids but the guys taught us how to do hand to hand combat , How to take down the enemy, How to shoot guns, And how to throw knives mostly i use knives in competition .

Did Michael tell you I beat him in marksmanship? including the sniper round That's how I know him he said he was proud of me after I won.

She Said. Everyone started laughing. You beat Ram in a competition I said. Yes I was 13 it was taped if you ever want to see it i can get a copy. She said.

Abby what happened to your grandfather? Les said. " I don't know she said everything was so weird I don't know.

I was shuting down and deleting all the information.

They didn't want information to leak out I was getting ready to leave they were shutting us down mostly everyone else was gone . "They sold the compound "She Said.

Why were they shutting it down I asked? "Budget cuts the costs of keeping it up was too high."

We thought was a safe place deleting the last computer and I should have been more aware of what was around when felt a buzz on my neck She said.

"I woke with a man over me I thought I was dreaming it my head was buzzing my neck my back my whole body.

Was buzzing from fear and anger I was trying to fight I couldn't get to my knife my hands and feet were tied my knife was in my bra It had to be dream another man came in they started cutting my clothes off. I was screaming then another man with a mask on came into the room .

When he came in I thought I had fallen asleep and was having a bazaar dream he killed them both with a knife he moved like a trained soldier he came toward me.

I thought this is a dream you can't die in a dream unless this is a Wes Craven movie right he cut the ropes off told me to take a shower a shower what the hell kind of dream is this did someone drug me?

I thought what he wants me to be clean before he kills me. I walked to the shower and saw myself in the mirror I was covered in blood she Said. "Not yours" He said.

"He just killed two big men he he put me in the shower handed me soap told me to wash myself dryed me gave me clothes he got me dressed by this time I was shaking i couldn't dress myself we went out of bathroom and Kevin was there. she said. Who's Kevin I asked.

My mother first child She Said. Your brother I said. "No he's pure evil he want's me dead anything that was my mom's they want destroyed. including me.

The Foxes blame my mom for the death of their son he beat my mother before he left he was killed on the misson. The General was in charge of the mission The Foxes blamed my mother . They took everything including Kevin. she said.

"The man in the mask turned to Kevin. Kevin put a gun up to the mans chest the man. lifted his mask he looked like you "she said" looking a Les. He had burn scars on the side of his face . Lester it had to a dream. She Said. Our father is died l saw him bleeding on the floor before the house keeper put us in the dinning room. Then Dom came an took us home to grandpa. She Said.

Kevin the coward dropped his gun and ran." She said Your supposed to be dead. Kevin said. The man picked me up carried me to the truck put weapons on me, and said never come back here go to your brother Lester. I was tired shaking and I didn't think I could drive.

He gave me a shot of something put me in the truck he hugged me said I love you and I never would hurt you. Daddy will watch over you go to Lester. Find someone to make you happy like your mom made me. Was I dreaming did that happen?

"I am sitting here hoping to see my baby. She's all grown up now and she's beautiful. The compound has been closed for awhile.

I almost died in Columbia it was close the Ortes Cartel almost killed all of us. They killed my friend Pedro Rodriguez My best friend since high school and his wife Maria. They used the name Garcia when under cover. They were the first to go that stupid house keeper we paid her well. She thought they could pay her more she let them in and turned of the alarms. We didn't know what was coming. My beautiful wife I waited all my life for was dead. I was close to it . They dragging my almost dead body to their van. When Dominic Mario our under cover agent, and good friend came up to them told them to go he wants to talk to the spy. He was bigger then them they listened to him. He hand me a small explosive device he said,"Try to get clear you have two babies to care for". I told Dom if I don't make it take care of my babies. "I'll protect them with my life ." Dom said.

I just saw three men go in to the compound how did they get in I went up to the door it was unlocked . l went through the house looking for Jim I heard a shot found him in the kitchen dead. Then someone said." Before we kill the bitch can we have some fun with her? " "Do what you want I am going to look for bank information I know they left that little bitch money and I want it." Said another voice.

What did they do to my baby I went through the rooms I heard her scream "No don't touch me". When I went into the room two men were cutting off her clothes she was trying to fight them. I grabbed one men and I want once the plunged knife into his heart. I cut the second ones throat. There was blood everywhere and all over my baby. I went to her she thought I was going to hurt her she tried to fight me. I told her to shower change her clothes she couldn't do it without help. I had to dress her she was still my little girl. I picked her up .

"Do you need to see a doctor? I asked "No they didn't rape me if thats what you mean."

She said. " If that man hadn't come when he did it might be whole new ball game I think I knew the man .

"She said. Who was he I asked when Liz and i came back from Columbia there was a injured soldier he lived in town we went every week to see him he called me baby and held me he said all his family was gone he loved Liz but he called me my baby his face was covered he was being treated for burns when Dom left he did to I don't know why he was there .

Hi I am Abby. She went to shake my hand tripps over Tanks foot and fell in my lap "I am staying here this time "she said. " I am tired of falling over I never did this before. She said. "You make me nervous".She said "why?" I asked. "I know some things about you I have been studying your cases since I was 17. Sam and Liz thought I was crazy. I told them I was going to meet you one day and work with you are you." she said are you married ?"No. "Are you engaged? "no " involved?"no" gay? " no" want a partner ? If it means we are partners with you in my bed under me. She looked at me and said ,"Not until I am married I was talking about work not sex" She said. Did I say that out load? "Anyone wants this body is going to put a ring on it she said.

Should I tell them I read thoughts all the guys are hungry, if Les has any good food I'll cook something. Les do you have any food or do I have to go to the store. I asked . All I saw is junk food I don't eat garbage . "I only eat healthy when I eat out" he said . Then I need someone to drive me to store you all will stay and eat I hear Tanks stomach from here.

Tank's I'm sorry I hurt you I must've picked up a bad vive I never hurt my brothers, and I feel like you're one of them.

Oh you have Kitty's three right? Miss Kitty is your favorite. "How do you know " he said.

I got up and sat on Ranger lap you need to marry that woman what your thinking about her is an at least R rated "Get out of my head little girl "He said. Can't get rid of me now cuz you are now connected to me forever.

I know what you are going through go talk to her show her how much you care. He kissed me on the head and got up to leave make sure to take her to a good restaurant. " Will do Captain" he said. you staying for dinner I asked.

"Yeah a home cooked meal sounds good said both Tank and Bobby said . So who wants to drive me to the store? Manny stood up" Can I drive the truck?"

Do you know whats in my truck no he said following me I look at him, I should be following you I don't know where I am going.

He took my hand did I bring my purse? He said, Don't worry I have money".

No my carry permit in my purse. I said " Stay here .

He ran back to get it.

When He came back I said matches your eye she said woman lets get going all the men are hungry. We really want to see if you cook to .

We made it to the truck ,and I showed him what the truck does it has water tanks. the cab is welded to the body of the the truck with hidden shelf units for work or play but high enough to stand in the truck bed and they lock.

It has a sink outdoor kitchen. I pulled a lever open the floor panels and a full size bed pops up.

"WOW if it only had a bathroom

He said. It does I said showed him a bucket and a portable shower what you want all the modern conveniences it's camping you know. I showed him the fax and computer.

I put it back and we drove to the shop and bag .

We get to the shop and bag I was in love with that truck.

We can go camping and she doesn't have to sleep on the ground this girl is so amazing I love her already.

She was buying mostly healthy food no junk food at all she looked at sunchips and read the ingredients picked up four bags.

She was looking at meat chicken or steak she asked me Steak we picked 8 why company always shows make that 10 then she said we can freeze them.

She bought chicken to we went to every fruit the store she bought a variety of fruits and vegetables ,and she said

I need peanut butter and we went looking for it and we ran into Stephanie

Manny "she said and not thinking I said wifey

This beautiful woman jumps in Manny's arms and he called her wifey.

In Spanish I said you lying son of a bitch you have a wife give me my keys I don't sneek out with married men I also get to know ther wives now I feel like a whore.

I turned to run he grabbed my hand Wait let me explain, he said .

What's there to explain I just heard you call her your wife. Why did you lie to me I would have been happy just to be your friend.

Carlos was coming around the corner What's going on?

he came up to me and said . What wrong little sis?"asked Carlos .

He didn't tell he was married. Why does everyone lie to me ?

I just want my keys so I can leave "Who's he married to?"

He said" her he called her his wife everything was going black. I said no not now.

What just happened Abby just passed out in Carlos arms she thought I lied to her.

That I am married to Stephanie Ranger called Bobby who said according to her records she's like a recorder her brain can only process so much.

She shuts down lights out. She can't lay here on the floor Bobby said .

I picked her up told Ranger to watch my groceries and took her out to the truck

I had Bobby hold her until I opened the back pulled the lever and opened the bed and put her on it.

She must do this all the time . Bobby said They built the truck for her she has everything she needs.

l went back in to pay for the groceries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up and saw Manny's wife sitting in a chair by Lester's bed. "Sorry I asked your husband to take me shopping I didn't know he was married. I asked him he said no maybe I misunderstood him." I said.

" Your a beautiful woman you look like my mother she was a beautiful woman too." I Said. "Thank you Carlos thinks so too that's why I am dating him not Manny." She Said. " Oh your Stephanie? Why did he call you his wife?". I said . " A couple of years ago I was working with Ranger his daughter Julie was kidnapped during that time Manny was shot." She Said. " Oh my god he was shot". I thought. " He was in the hospital Ranger needed information and I went in posing as his wife to get it after that he called me wifey. " Said Stephanie. "Now I feel realy stupid. I don't know why I reacted the why I did I just met him." I Said. " That's because you like him. " Said Stephanie.

What time is it I asked six pm Stephanie said I promised a meal to a bunch of guys and iam going to get for it them.

I went out everyone was just sitting I went to apologize I fell over the rug fell in to Manny's lap hi I said. " Hi see your back where you belong."

Manny said. I leaned to his ear and said I am so sorry. " I didn't know you could speak Spanish. " Said Manny. You didn't ask. I said.

Now we want to see if you can cook. Said Manny. Can you cook I asked. "Yes" he said. Come with me so you can catch me if I fall. I said. "Anytime sweetie." said Manny

I was working in the kitchen with Abby. She told me about her and Liz and why she calls Liz her sister.

She said Liz and her were born on the same day July the seventh.

Her parents were taking Liz's mother to the hospital because Liz's father was in a meeting in DC, and couldn't get out of it when they got to the hospital they took Liz's mother to delivery room.

Abby's mother started having pains and delivered Abby full term.

She didn't know she was pregnant. Both girl's share a birthday and their parents were best friends."

We were always together. Everyone at the compound called them sisters.

Dom and her grandparents treated them the same no favorites". She said.

"I don't think it right Liz living by herself in New York.

She's already a doctor she can work any place she wants and I wish she could move here with me. I haven't seen her or Dom for four years she moved to New York .

I was working with Pete and General Lewis ."

She said. I don't know why I am talking about her so much today I just have a feeling something not right and she needs me

While we were eating Les asked her "Is Liz like you? " She laughed.

"How do you describe Liz do you know the song "ac/dc" TNT yes thats Liz.

She doesn't need a gun or a knife to kick your ass.

Don't let her beautiful amber eyes fool you she can be soft as Cotton or as hard as steel she can beat me in hand to hand." Said Abby.

Yes the woman can cook the guys were in the livingroom.

I was helping her clean up putting dishes in dishwasher.

Stephanie was cleaning the dining room. When her phone rang. " Liz what's wrong? for what ?

That's self-defense what you don't deserve this". Said Abby. "Ranger Liz was just attacked they arrested her for assault." Said Abby. "'For what " Said Les.

"A guy who said he was a doctor conered her she beat the shit out of him. said Abby.

Ranger said "I have a friend In New York I'll call him. According to the file's you both qualify to work at Rangeman .

You both have to work here to live here. Thats the rule .

" She turned back the phone "Liz did you hear what Ranger said.

I am coming to Ny and bringing Lester with me. You'll know him male version of me.

Give the information to Les I'll talk to Ranger". Said Abby She hands the phone to Les.

"Ranger I'll work for you if you need me to . Want do you want me to do? i love to work." Said Abby.

" First call me Carlos. Ranger is a street name. Family calls me Carlos ." Said Ranger.

"As of now You are Manny's new partner.

He will teach you what to do.; Listen to him don't ask why when he asks you to do something work related ok" Said Ranger "yes."Said Abby.

"How much more training does Liz need to be a doctor "

Asked Ranger. " Liz is a doctor she was working at research hospital they letting her go over this .

She has no job now were both good with computers or almost any other job you do here" Said Abby.

"Tomorrow night you and Liz will move into the apartment next to Manny. Said Ranger.

She said, "I need a shower before we go I'll be back in five" Said Abby She was dressed and we started out.

This is Carlos Manoso I need to speak with Tony .

We have a situation . "The Captain " asked Tony. No Liz a Doctor made sexual advances toward her she kick the shit out of him.

" Good for her." Said Tony. Problem is they arrested her for assault. Santos has all the information. Here let me transfer you to

I was in the supply closet getting supplies for one of the reseachers I was working with.

When my supervisor's boyfriend came in I had a bad feeling my senses are not as strong as Abby's but I know when there is danger.

Grandpa and Dom taught me how to sense when something not right and this guy has been following me for days.

He just came in and locked the door. I put the equipment down that I was carrying faced him.

What do you want i asked? "You have been teasing me for days with that little hot body."

The Guy said. I tryed to go past him he grabbed me and I beat the shit out of him.

I opened the door security was standing there so was my supervisor who told me I was fired and had me arrested for assalt.

I called Abby because her brother and cousin own Rangeman LLC maybe they can get me a lawyer.

I Hope Rangeman needs a doctor I need a job.

I was sitting in lock up in handcuffs on when Tony came in.

What are you doing here ? "I came here to spring you." He said.

We were on our way to the Bronx and Manny was driving.

I had one beer too many to drive and Abby likes him so I sat in the back tonight i would meet Liz for the first time i only saw one picture of her and can't get her off my mind .

This must be how Abby felt when she saw Manny for the first time I hope she's right about love at first sight.

I can't wait to see this woman. This is a nice truck Abby Who gave it to you .

" Grandpa, The General, some of the men build them for friends and family".

I Said Abby Since you said they didn't play favorites does Liz get a truck to ? I asked.

" Yes but because she's in the city its stored for her if she moves to Rangeman they will bring it to her.

The one who build trucks is David Brody." Said Abby. And how well do you know him I said?

"Well enough to know that I would trust him with my life.

" She said. How long have you known him I said.

" I was six when i met him. I had such a cruch on him.

He used to well he still does he pulls me up in his huge arms and kisses me no tongue.

When he got married he bought his Milly to meet me I loved her he had told her that he had another girl and we had to meet.

She was angry when Brody brought her to see his other girl he laughed you'll love her.

I can't let her go she's a good kisser by now she's about ready to kill me. The smart ass calls me and pick me up and says this is my other girl will you share me?

Then he turn to me baby girl this is Milly the other woman will you share me?

I pushed myself down stomp my foot and said no you said you were going to marry me .

Brody was so shocked he didn't know what to do. I was acting like a brat he ran to get Dom.

Milly and I talked. When they got back we were laughing at them Milly said the academy awards go to Abby.

Brody is the one who taught me how to fly." Said Abby What I said. "Choppers, planes and small jets. She said. Do you have a license to fly yes. I Asked. where Brody and the General live you need to fly to get there there's a small dirt landing strip and a chopper

We all most there i can't wait to see her. I

looked at Manny will he be my friend and partner I know he heard Les and i talking i can fly but i only learned to fly because of my fear of it.

Manny slowed down to normal driving he took my hand "Just another thing to know about you"

He said. Here another thing about me you don't know i said I have a fear of flying Brody said the only way to fight a fear is to do it more often.

He takes me once a month to fly, and for training.

We pulled into the police station locked our guns in the truck locked it down we went in the station.

I started to feel danger Manny was holding my hand felt me tense

"You ok"? He asked? NO there's a dangerous person in here.

"Where". He said. The guy with a black eye him i said. Les looked at Manny. Les told us

"To stay here ". " Now this feeling what does it feel like ?

" Manny asked ? There two i get one is a feeling of imminent danger it like a buzzing in my spine.

When it's someone i love I get intense pain in my stomach, neck and my spine I feel dizzy.

"When was the last time you felt it?" Asked Manny. The night i came to Haywood. I said.

I got closer and looked it's him Jack Williams.

Who's that guy he's talking to he looks familiar? I asked.

Does Abby have a fax in that truck? I asked .

Manny asked her Yes she did i called Cal told him to look on beautiful's desk and fax the file on Jack Williams to this number.

I took my paper work to the desk and said My name is Lester Sontos of Rangeman LLC that man next to the big guy. I asked "Thats Tony he's a lawyer " Said the desk sergeant. His I asked. " No a Miss Garcias. said the sergeant.

The Sergeant look over the paperwork and called an officer Jones over to and said ." Arrest that man and handed him the picture. Officer Jones said "Jack Williams" and he turn around like an idoit.

They took him away and handed me my body receipt. Tony walks over and said," What's up Sontos?" Took me a few minutes to Register.

You in a suit I can't believe it. I said. "You here alone" asked Tony.

No my sister who I just met and our friend Manny is sitting in the lobby. " So you never met miss Garcia? " Asked Tony.

No I said. Tony said to desk Sergeant " When are you going to release Miss Garcia?" " I told him bring Miss Garcia with him." Said The Sergeant . The door opened and the most beautiful woman i ever saw came through. I went to introduce myself tripped over Tony foot and fell at her feet. Liz looked down at me said," You must be Lester" She gave me a hand up and said," Where's Abby?".

I looked up and saw Sontos. I don't know if he was looking at me or Dr Jenkins. Then he walked out of the building. This guy will not give up he wants Liz in jail he wants her to pay. Sontos came back into the building walked to the desk with paper work and said," I am Lester Sontos". And quietly said something i didn't hear. A cop came up behind Jenkins and said," Jack Williams'

He turned around. I went to the desk and asked for Liz's release.

Sontos took one look at her fell over my foot.

It's been awhile since Les went to talk the police about Jack Williams this should prove that Liz acted in self defense.

The Buzzing is gone. Manny has his arm around me drawing little circles on my arm.

Grandpa did this to calm me when l was upset. I asked him how did you learn this? "What?"

he said? The circle's I said. "You don't like it?" He said. Yes i like it my grandfather used to do it calm people down .

Where did you learn how to do it ? I Said. " Stephanie had Jerk of a boyfriend he treated her like shit still does." said Manny. But she loves Ranger anyone can see that I said . "This cop doesn't see it that way one day he hit her. "

He said. "She was a mess to calm her Ranger and Les did this."

Manny said. I looked in his eyes he smiled pulled my head to his chest and kissed me on my head. I fell a sleep for about an hour .

i hear Liz talking i sat up. "What's Wrong" Manny asked . It's Liz i hear her talking i looked up and saw Tony talking to Les. Les. turned and Tony knocked him down.

What the hell happened.

I Jumped up i was going to protect my brother even if it from Tony the Tiger.

I ran Manny following me. As i reach the desk l saw Les on the floor at Liz's feet she pulled him up .

I said Liz she hugged me and we danced around. Can we leave now I said. Tony said "No".

Why not I said and why are you here? "Ranger called me" Said Tony . Your a lawyer now? I said. "Yes license and all?" Is it legal ? I thought .

You were a medic. "Would I lie to you?"Said Tony .

Let me see you look like Tony but do you sound like Tony. " No I am not doing that everyone looking at us." Said Tony. Are you the real Tony or an imposter the real Tony would would do it.

"Only if you do It with me". He said . i Looked at Liz ok. I said .

Tony the tiger say's ( **I feel great)** "You cheated"

He said. I love you Tony I said come to Trenton and I'll fix you dinner i said can we go now? I asked. "

After you give me my kiss and say Tony the Tiger Is my Hero and hugged me.

" Tony Said. Liz had to do the same.

He walked us out took me aside and asked," Are the headaches gone" He asked. Yes i said .

Some day i may have to explain why Tony's my hero but for now I want to take Liz home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When i saw her get up and run i didn't know what happened . She was sleeping then she just stood up and ran i followed .

Les was lying on the floor at a beautiful Spanish woman feet must be Liz. Sontos never fell for any woman before this woman must be special to him.

Then Abby starts to play with the lawyer does she know him Tony the Tiger! How long has she known him?

Will Rangeman survive the two of them together. When we were outside i heard how are the headaches are they gone now. What's up with that.

We pulled into Rangeman it was 0:200 we grabbed Liz's bags and went to Les apartment.

Les said to Liz," I hope you don't mind sharing the room with your sister i only have one bed. Tomorrow we'll fix up the apartment next to Manny." It has two bedrooms Abby now Go to sleep. We have a meeting at 0:800 I said. to Abby

You wanted to be my partner it not going to be easy goodnight l said. and started to leave.

Oh by the way here's my phone number I said. And I put it in her cell

I woke up it was 0:7:45 I jumped up and ran to the shower. Les is in it.

Lester i need to take a shower i have to go to work it's my first day and i don't want to be late.

I don't want Manny to think i am not reliable. "

l have to go to work too. Les said So go to Manny's and take a shower.

He's dressed by now." said Les. Okay I will I said . But which apartment is his ? I knocked on a door it was Cals door you can use my shower iam going to bed.

He gave me his number last night so I called him.

Which apartment do you live in? " why." asked Manny. i am standing in the hallway in my PJs and Les is in the shower.

He takes long showers i said. He said to go to your apartment.

i just knocked on Cals door he said i could use his shower should I taken him up on his offer ?

He opened his door and saw me. I was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

" Get in here silly before all the men offer you their showers. said Manny

I showered using his body wash and shampoo. I was out in 4 minutes 59 seconds do you have food I asked ?

What do you want peanut butter and banana on a bagel i said. " Lets go to the meeting .

Then i'll get you a bagel okay. said Manny. He kissed me i kissed him back. "You are a good kisser " He said .

You too I said. We went to the meeting. " We are here to announce the future opening of a medical Center for Rangeman employees and their families.

Dr Elizabeth Garcia has accepted my offer as a full-time position in the clinic.

Bobby will be working on completing his medical training and will only be here part time until he finishes his study's.

When the clinic is completed it will have two full time doctors.

For now if you are sick or injured report to Dr Garcia.

Miss Sontos will be Manny's full time partner working the forensics team and research and FTA along with Tank and Lester.

Miss Plum will be in charge of the sells along with me as my partner we will be hiring a new sells Research team separating our sales searches and our FTA searches. Said Carlos. After the meeting I did the research on the skips I had on my desk .

Went to Les.'s Office I gave the files to him, anything that makes your senses go off. No.

I am hungry I said. i looked at Lester it's your fault you hogged the shower.

" It's my shower little sister. Do you know you smell like Manny." said Les.

All my stuff is in your bathroom. I had to find Manny don't you realize i don't know how to get around this place. I said.

" I am sorry it feels like you been here forever and we forgot to show you around." said Les.

Manny went out ten minutes later came back with two peanut butter and banana bagels.

Put one in my mouth and hand me a ice tea leaned in and whispered " Ella made it."

Stefanie stuck her head in a said, "Connie called she has a lot of high Bond's."

I got peanut butter on the corner of my lip Les kept point pointing to his mouth showing me where .

Finally Manny pulled me close and licked it off .

" Now that what i missed all these years a partner who smells better after using my body wash and tastes like peanut butter.

Come on little partner lets go to the bonds office." Said Manny. One thing before we go what he said show me around the building so I don't get lost. If you get lost call me I'll find you. I said.

Manny stop in at the tasty pasty and bought donuts.

Want one he said no i said. " Afraid to get fat " He said.

No Afraid to die i said. We were in driving my truck " You can't die from a donut can you?"

Asked Manny. I showed him my medical alert tags at the Bond's office I have a lot of allergies to some strange things i can't eat hot spicy no Spanish or Cuban food chocolate.

" I am sorry i didn't know." said Manny.

" Come on we'll pick up the files and go get a drink okay"

he said. We walked in a black woman with red hair look at me and said,"

That ain't white girl." She said . To the woman behind the desk Manny handed them the donuts.

k " Where you from white girl? " she said. Where you from black woman? I said. " I asked you first " she said I asked you second I said . " Whats your name white girl ?" Abby Sontos I said . You related to Lester? she said. why? I said.

You look just like him. Yes i am Lester long lost sister he didn't know about me until I showed up at Rangeman.

" Where you from you sound like a Southern girl?" She said.

I was raised in Georgia. What's your name i said

"Lula" she said . And you l said.

To the woman at the desk " Connie" She said. "So you working at Rangeman?

And Manny's your partner? Connie said. Yes I said. "Want a donut " Lula asked.

Manny said "No there all yours.

Are you finished Talking with the girls" he said. Not thinking He put his arms around me pulling me close to him.

Vinnie opened the door who's the girl? " Works at Rangeman" Lula said .

" What Ranger starting to recruit off stark street. Asked Vinnie.

What did you just say are you calling me a whore you weasel.

I said . And he hit the floor i put my boot to his crotch applyed pressure.

My name to you sir and i use that term loosely is Captain Abby Santos of the US Rangers retired. I moved my foot Just because I am a blonde don't assume i am stupid or loose.

I work for Rangeman because I qualify to work there not because i do favors for them.

" Did you see that thats a bounty Hunter you want a job? Said Vinnie.

"She has one she's my partner and Ranger cousin so watch what you say". said Manny.

" We'll have to go shopping soon range woman ". Lula said . Love to bonds woman I said. Connie handed Manny the files and said," she's a keeper. " I think I will keep her . Said Manny .

We got into the car and I said why does everyone think blondes are dumb and only good for sex.

Should i die my hair? Manny pulled in to the parking lot of the mall parked turned to me

" You don't have to change i love you the way you are." he said even now when my hair looks like Art Garfunkel's he laughed," It's not that bad."

I think I just shocked Abby i told her I love her and I do .

She's so beautiful even with wild hair I want to stay with her forever.

i never want her to change her hair color I love the color. I started the truck pulled in front of the mall . Lets pick some things for your new apartment .

We armed the truck went inside. We were going to the food court when we ran into Les ,Stefanie and liz by now my hair was scary. Stefanie said. " You need Mister Alexander ." "who's that? " Abby said. " Come on we will see if he can help" said Stephanie.

This girl needs help with that hair she's strong and beautiful and was just made Manny's partner. Her hair is like mine can get out of control . I took her to Mr. Alexander he took one look at her and said " Your beautiful Now sit.,"

He washed her hair trimmed it put gel in and blew it dry he put relaxer in it .

Turned her to the mirror She looked and said," "Is that me?" Mister Alexander said,"

I told you you were beautiful". How long will it stay this way? She asked .

" When you wake up wash it put in gel and relaxer come back once a month and it should stay this way. Now go show the world how beautiful you are. " Said Mister Alexander

i was sitting here waiting for Abby when I saw Stef come in with a gorgeous blonde.

I fell off my chair Les said," You better not let my sister see you looking at another blonde .

Les. that is your your sister. Les said "What "? He turned around and said ,"You look great" .

When Manny saw you he fell off his chair. Les said . She walked up to me and said," Do you like it?." Yes I said.

How do you feel ? I said. I feel beautiful Abby said. You are beautiful .

I said. While we are here lets find you a dress so i can take my partner dancing. I said " Really" Abby said. " yes." I said.

What do you want to drink? I said . We were passing the health food bar "Lets get a pineapple juice."

We walked and I took her hand we saw a dress shop. She saw a dress it was red slik with lace overlay it

looked good but not the one i would picked for her . We picked up all the dresses in her size so she could try them on. And when she did they all

looked good on her. The sales woman handed me one . " Try this one" she said. When she came out. This is the one it made her look elegant thats the one I said . She said "I like it ."

She bought two dresses a black one and the one we chose then we caught up with Les at Macy's she bought blue jeans, shorts ,gym clothes, towels, sheets, and comforter and some lights that look like candles.

A Stephanie wanted to go to Victoria Secret so we went that way stopped at shoe store .

Abby bought shoes to match both dresses a pair of boots for work Les and I took the package out to the truck.

We found them at Victoria Secret we went in the sales woman almost fell over herself trying to help us .

Abby called us " Manny ,Les your here come over and help us pick something sexy for our date tonight."

I picked up a thong she whispered in my ear " I don't want to floss my ass."

I started laughing good to know I said . She picked boxers I whispered .

If you like boxers you could borrow mine she smiled and said," Only if I gain about 80lbs or was pregnant." We packed everything in the truck i handed her the Key's Tank wanted to see if she needed any driving training.

Abby POV

Manny handed my keys I took them got into driver side door and started the truck and slipped into a zone.

Stephanie had gone with Lester and Liz she checked out the trucks computer and fax that Les told her about.

Then she hopped back into Les SUV. I felt someone following me and creepy feeling i said

someone following me in a black truck first l am not letting them read my license

I pulled up to the light the person was coming up behind the truck.

i hit a button all the lights changed to flashing red i stopped checked for traffic went through and pushed the button again we drove awhile

i drove back to Haywood. Manny told me "

Your a very good driver the only thing I saw was you don't leave enough space between you, and the car in front always leave room for excape.

Tommorow i'll show you what i mean." I went to get out and a shot hit the truck

I looked at Manny he looked at me called " Cal Shots fired in the garage."

Cal said," Stay where you are. were checking it out now."

Ranger POV:

Babe and i were just sitting down to dinner when the phone rang yo I said. " Boss shots fired into the garage " said the voice on the phone. Anyone hit? I said. " Only Abby's tank Manny and Abby are still in the truck." Said the voice.

" Abby went to open the door and some one shot at them." said the voice. Check the area send them up to seven. I said.

When they kocked i let them in report i said . " Nothing to report Manny was testing my driving a black truck was following me at the light I saw a man walking up behind the truck .

I Scrabbled the electric turn all lights to flashing red went through the intersection when we got back.

Manny was telling me what I needed to do I went to get out and bang." said Abby.

Manny said to Ranger" She just did the whole report out of her head.". Why was some one shooting at you? I said . Ranger Abby said,"

The man that came up to the back of the truck was six foot dark eyes a scar on his eye he was greek or Italian He's a little shorter then Manny.

Why did he come too my truck I don't know him."

Stephanie said," He thought I was in the truck you just described. Joe Morelli.

Abby's Pov

Manny took me to my new apartment. Liz was there as you walked in there was entry space with a table.

A living room with a black sofa two big chairs. An Open kitchen with a bar . It also had a oak table with four chairs.

Both bedrooms were the same Liz took the left and I took one on right each bedroom had a closet large enough to put a weapons safe.

So i can get my knives back from.

The floors in the apartment were newly polished hard wood

I looked at Liz we took off our shoes and slid on the floor like Tom Cruise in that movie . Les and Manny shook their heads at us and went to get our things from the truck .

They came back from the garage with the dresses shoe's and candles and throw pillows for the couch where's the rest I asked "

Tia took them she said they have to be washed before you use them." Said Les.

I know how to wash my clothes l said . "She loves you".

Manny said. I put the shoes and dresses away put the candles on the coffee table .

The next day I went with Manny picked up the files at the bonds office. Lula said " How's life treating you little girl"? Good I said

Do you want to go shopping I'll call Stefanie and Liz you and Connie can meet us at the mall after work .

I want to by some music and art for my apartment.

Can we come to your place I'll ask Ranger as long as you stay in my apartment it should be okay. What do you drink I am not much of a drinker but I like wine coolers.

Manny was reading the files they thought not paying attention " Hows it going with the stud" she said. "

The stories I could tell you about that one " she said. pointing to Manny.

" White girl pretty as you are you must have broken alot of hearts" Lula said i look down at the floor.

" You never had a man before have you " Connie said.

I shook my head . "Why" Lula asked . All men want from a blonde is sex.

Smart blondes are not something a man gets used to. I said . Manny was listening .

I went on dates but they alway marry the dark haired woman

Manny's different he likes me even when I scare everyone else .

He's my best friend then my partner he calms me and the only one brave enough to touch me when I am angry. If he chooses someone else as his wife I'll still be his friend I said

Well let me get back to work see you at the mall at six. I said.

Manny and i went out he pulled me to him and said I love you .

Do you want to go to the mall with us "Yes. Do you think Ranger would let you anywhere without a body guard.

We went back to Haywood I finished my work and went to Rangers office Knocked. " Come in" he said .

Can I have Connie and Lula come over I said . " As long as they stay on four and you have the next day off." He said.

We met them at the mall Stephanie an Liz both wanted to go so we went Manny and Les with us .

They liked Liz , Connie said you know Lester always hangs With Stephanie Les took Liz's hand Lula said" I guess Les found a new friend ."

I saw a panting in a shop and went in a man good looking said," Are you married . No do you have a boyfriend kinda why can you get him I think. he's looking for you. The dark one he's yours right"

Who are you I said. do i know you " My name is Chris the last time you were in the mall I saw the two of you.

You looked so good together I painted this" he showed me a picture its beautiful I said. " I love to paint people in love .

See that couple there he pointed at Les and Liz" That's my brother and sister I said. " Their brother and sister " he said no let me explain I said Les and i have the same father.

Liz and I grow up like sisters if they marry she will be my sister.

"You grow up to be an amazing woman Abby he kissed me my wife would love to paint you ."

Manny saw it turned and left I paid for the painting went out saw him turning the corner. what's his problem I said to Les

" What happened" Les said handing me my keys. What I thought would happen. He doesn't think Iam worth wating for I found some pictures i liked I bought more shoes a sexy dress sexy bras and underwear.

Lula and Connie left I walked to my car unlocked it got in to went to the shop and bag I picked up food for the party wine wine cooler beer snacks I left the painting in the truck

Thst was a waste of time and I thought

I carried what I could and made second trip the third trip Ranger pulled in " Need help?

where's Manny? " He said Beats me i said " What having a fight"? asked Carlos.

Manny doesn't fight he walks away I said and i am just tried of being everyone play thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Manny still not talking to me except at work then says as little as possible.

He says," He hates it when I let other men kiss me." I told him get over it i like to kiss my friends.

I have Sunday off. I am having a girls night out or should girls night in. We're going to pamper our selves eat and just have fun.

There were no men. We talked about sex . They asked us if we knew what to do with a man. Liz and I looked at them like two idiot's. It didn't take much to get me drunk.

We were singing and dancing acting like fools. I wanted to be wonder woman. I put my on sexy red underwear , my red striped string tee, and black wig with a head band and a whip .

I tripped up the stairs. Hal saw me coming he didn't know who I was.

Hal you dreams come true I am wonder woman. I said. Hal said," Where your clothes." I am not wearing any Wonder woman don't wear clothes.

Zero was laughing his ass off. Do you think I look beautiful with black hair and makeup Stephanie put it on me. I said.

Hal thought," I have to call someone this girl looks to good. I look up and all the girls in the building are dressed like wonder woman I need help."

The next morning I woke up this is not my bed where am i ?. I said. I am in a Rangeman apartment hand cuffed to a bed. I uncuffed my self and set up .

Les walked in " How did you get out of those handcuffs" He said. Like this I showed him who taught you that Dom.

Who hit you i said. " You ". said Les. So sorry. "You have a headache" Les asked . "No" I said.

Why am I in my underwear and why am i wearing my Halloween wig. "Put this on". Les said.

He grabbed one of Manny tees . I went out Stephanie, Liz The core team Manny, Hal, Hector, Ranger.

I walked up to Ranger and set on his lap he looked at me funny in Spanish I like you your handsome. I said.

He said back to me in Spanish" Your my cousin".

Its allowed in Kentucky batting my eyes. I said.

" What are you doing?" Steph asked me? Liz told her what I said. Shh maybe I can talk him out of sending us to a third world country I'll distract him.

You two run everyone started laughing and I started running to the door no ones following.

And i can't get it to open the stupid door so i kicked it .

Les said," Ha we locked it". I called Les. a stupid bastard and went after him he ran behind Manny.

All men are stupid bastards and need to be beat up Hector said," Mean drunk.."

I went after him. I went to reach for him I fell in Manny lap sorry i said . I got up headed to the bathroom and puked my guts out . He handed me a tooth brush toothpaste and water I sat back against the wall .

Manny said you looked good as wonder woman you have a gorgeous body even better then the woman who played it. Want to see the tape ?

Did I do that to you l said . Pointing to his black eye's .

" Yeah you did. You told me off. And then you punched the shit out of me." said Manny.

" I love you" He said. Last night the girls were talking about sex .

What if I have sex ,with someone and they didn't like me or I don't like it, i said

He looked at me and said," Your afraid you won't know what to do." said Manny.

I am 24 Manny and i never he looked at me never no i never had sex.

I don't know what to do with a man he pulled me to him

" When i marry you I'll be your first and only. I'll teach you about love and sex" said Manny.

Someone told me men don't like virgins. " I love one virgin i am going to marry her" He said.

We watched the tape I really did look like wonder woman.

They were shocked when i said that's me . I looked hot didn't i . Hector said "Yeah chica you look hot ".

Manny looked at Hector and whispered to me" He is gay right" I smiled. maybe but he thinks I'm hot.

I was in the control room with Hal a whip in my hand saying who's your mama while whipping his ass.

Zip was on the floor laughing " Why did you embarrass poor Hal" Ranger said .

I didn't want to embarrass him looking at Hal I smiled. Then he smiled back

One of the girls said Hal likes Wonder woman they said I looked like her in a black wig .

They said he was a virgin like me Hal snorted and it would make his day if i payed attention to him.

" Why were beating him with a whip"? Ranger said . It is not too real i said. i bought it last year for Halloween it was black leather pants and leather jacket it came with a whip. " Where did you get it."

Les asked . A sex shop in Georgia Pete asked. Me to watch a suspect he went in to the shop i followed.

The owner said ," Either buy something or get out. I bought the outfit boots a massager and sented oil that relaxes the muscles.

" That perfume you bought from there Carlos loves it ." said Stef.

I never used it i said . "Why" she said. It's says on the bottle use with caution makes men horny .

I looked Manny what does that mean ? Manny whispered in my ear my hand went over my mouth he started laughing.

I moved it thats why i don't use it the men in this building are horny enough. I said. I don't need a love potion l have Manny he's sexy enough for me i said. He smiled.

I sat on his lap he had to adjust himself . I whispered happy to see me very he said. I love you he whispered to me.

Me to you I said. I kissed him He kissed me back. Do you want that potion Stef I asked. "Yes". Its yours I don't need it I whispered in his ear your horny enough for me. I bit his ear he bit mine. He said " I love you".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter; 8

The night of our date Manny knocked on my door he held a a bouquet of wildflowers, I loved it.

We went to Rosslli

I had roasted chicken and steamed vegetables Manny had steak he ordered wine I tried it but not to my taste he drank it I asked him if he knew whine cooler is a sweet beer and I guess do drink beer "he laughed and said next time he buys beer he'll make sure to include wine coolers so l can have one".

when we finished he ordered a beer and a wine cooler we set at the bar side of the restaurant Dancing

The song by AeroSmiths song I don't want to miss a thing started playing "he was singing it to me he said that is how I feels about you. You make my life interesting.

Your Beautiful ,strong, intelligent , Sweet and funny . I don't know you'll do next and I don't want to miss it' .

I love this man. Manny excused him self to go to the mens room.

A man walked up to me and said come with me now NO I said.

It was the man who walked behind my truck the other night.

"He said come with me or I'll shoot Manny when he comes back '.

I reached under my dress and took out my Baby glock and pointed it at his crotch.

Hurt Manny you die I said What do you want Mister Morelli.

"I want Stephanie She's going to be my wife " Morelli stop dreaming she loves Ranger not you.

"He's got you why does he need her to" he said.

Do you know who I am? I asked "another one of Ranger whores he said" no Morelli Iam his cousin Iam Lester's sister. please go away I'm on a date

"He said you better do as I say" I laughed at him you don't know who I am Iam not Stefanie Iam trained to do my job and I don't take shit from men like you.

"You think your tough with a gun in your hand don't you you little bitch" Mister Morelli Iam out with my friend Iam not breaking any laws

I don't need a weapon to take care of you Mr. Morelli I handed my gun to Manny.

"I see your out with Rangers Cabana boy.'

He's more of a man then you Mr Morelli and he didn't get kicked out of the Navy because of don't ask don't tell eather.o

"You don't know nothing about me he said." Yes I do I have access to all your Military records I am the one that wrote all the orders.

"You better do as I say your under arrest on illegel concealed weapon charges." I laughed you can try

He grabbed me to pull me out of the Restaurant I flipped him he came at me I round kicked him in the face he pulled his gun I disarmed him.

I Cuffed him with his own handcuffs he came at me again I pushed him on to a table.

Right into a big plate pasta with red sauce and I picked up a bread stick put it in his mouth does that remind you of the Navy Mister Morelli?

By the way Mister Morelli I have a permit to carry both open and concealed right here and handed It to big dog who was watching" is it legal Morelli asked yes' 'in all 50 states and any where else in the world Big Dog said." How many times does the Captain have to tell stay away from Miss Sontos Morelli

Iam taking youto him again.

I came here to get you Kevin your brother wants to talk to you he said your being held against your will by those thugs. The only thug I see is you. I said

The only brother I have is Lester Santos. Who is Kevin? Eddie asked? A Criminal who wants to kill me. Look like He's working for him.

What happened he asked Manny I have it on my phone I sent it to rangeman or I can get you a CD right now.

We went out to the truck he unlocked it pulled out the computer transfered information from the phone to the computer took out a CD download handed to Eddie.

Who is this kevin little girl? Eddie asked Kevin Fox I have been hearing a lot about the Foxes he said ,is he one of them Yes I hear Veto Razolli is thinking about bringing him in that would be a big mistake I said.

September two weeks later

Stefanie , Liz and I went to the mall we needed warmer clothes and we had an apointment with

MisterAlexander we left the beauty shop I needed to use the restroom when, I was coming out I felt a sting in my neck my first thought iam allergic to bees.

I woke up looking at this very big guy.

Who are you and where am I

My name is Veto Razolli "he said I wanted to speak with you about the Foxes."

"Iam sorry I told Luke not to hurt you but you have a reputation of being able to take down large men, and Luke Darted you because he didn't want to get hurt."

"I heard from Harry the Hammer that you know tne Foxes and if i bring them to Trenton it would be bad for my business.'

I told him the Foxes take they don't give I explained they want everything i told him about, my mother ,my grandfather and that they attacked me.

I told him the would take until they owned all his businesses they would make him run them and take any profit the business made I showed him their business practices on the computer.

Vedo asked are you hungry he treated me like I was his child.

I have a chocolate cake Iam allergic to chocolate .

My favorite food I said is peanut butter and banana on whole wheat. I said Coffee Luke asked? I drink tea I said.

"You heard the lady Luke get her a sandwich and bring a pot tea Veto said

Where is Abby Lester and Manny went to meet the girls they found Stefanie and Liz Looking for her.

"Did you try the painters? Manny asked getting a little angery with her. "Yes Liz said both him and his wife were there Abby did know him he's Brody's friend. He was on the compound only two weeks to help with a project.

Stef Said Abby never came back from the restroom we went looking for her found her purse on the floor and a knock out dart I saw the dart had blood on it she didn't leave of her own free will. Someone took her

They called Ranger said Abby's missing. they found her purse and a knock out dart Does she have a trackers I asked?

Manny said I gave her earrings I had Hector put a tracker in them the code is sweetie Cal punched it in.

She's at Veto Razollis house. Cal said .

Les ,Manny meet me at Veto Razollis house .

We pulled up to the Razolli Compound how are we going to do this I said.

The gate opened and a large man walk out Mister Manoso we've been expecting you is Mister Ramos here Veto would like to meet both of you.

the little girl speaks highly of you.

Iam sorry i darted the little, girl I heard she was a fighter, and i was afraid she would hurt me.

As we walked into the room we heard laughing and a deep voice saying more tea my dear thank you. She said

Veto looked up your friends have arrived she turned and ran to Manny.

So this is the one yes she said.

Ranger you have a very delightful cousin and may I add very intelligent thank you she said .

You have saved me and my business.

My niece wants me to join this organization but after listening to you and seeing what, they could do to my business you have saved me.

You are such a amazing woman Miss Sontos and we'll keep them out of Trenton.

She went back and kissed him on the cheek. thank you Veto she went up to Luke and said all you had to do was ask and i would have come with you.

Iam sorry Miss Abby thats ok patting on his shoulder.

Luke ask next time ok, and she hugged him I forgive you he smiled.

"What is wrong with this picture.

I said come little sis lets go

"My girl was safe she said she never felt any fear from Veto or Luke.

I on the other hand was scared shitless."

I feel so stupid that i was jealousRam held her almost naked body and Iam not jealous of him.

Only that painter. He's to dam good looking Liz said he's married so I have to get over it.

When we got out side I held her close and didn't want to let her go and said if anything happened to you it would have killed me.

She hugged me back is my truck still at the mall?

She said can we get it.

Sweetie why didn't you hit the panic button?

I didn't feel any fear from him.

she said. This weekend Iam going to my house do you want to go with me? "yes "she said we will leave

Saturday afternoon come back on Monday to bad we can't stay longer she said

He said in November I get three weeks off want to get married? And spend three weeks alone with me at the cabin

love to she said but are are you joking. I smiled.

Is Manny joking or is he asking me to Marry him? I love him but I don't know if he's being serious, or just fooling around.

We went to the mall I need to pick up some warm clothes I picked up some shirt like Mannys he said if you like my clothes you can wear them he said.

Can I wear the sexy red shirt you wore the other night on our date I said you can wear anything I have he said. I like your shirts I said but your pants will be a little big I saw a shop that had shirt with different saying let's look I said.

we were looking I saw this woman blonde blue eyes beautiful woman walk in she saw him and walk up to him and said where have you been sexy you said you would call and you never did the look he gave her was like ice he walked to me and said

I love only you and kissed me so deeply

I thought I would pass out

who was that someone I talked to in a bar or something I don't recognize her I kissed him back.

The woman got the message called me a Whore we both laughed he knows Iam still a virgin.

What would you have done if i had just walked up to you in a store and you were with someone else i asked?

I would have gone with you.

Why she asked the first time I saw you i was hooked but why ami different then anyone else?

here women far more beautiful then

me Sweetie I love blondes but your different then the rest you don't

get it do you he said you have inner beauty that makes you more beautiful to me then any other woman.

You never asked how much money I have you love and understand the work I do you make me laugh

I know you're strong enough to hurt me but when we are out you let me be the man, and protect you unless we're being attacked, and Iam getting used to you being around you first as my partner my friend iam so, happy you picked me all the guys would have been standing in line to marry you. l picked out two shirts sexy hot Cubans. you can say that again he said

We went past a jewelery store lets go in he said i want to see what ring you would choose.

He spoke to the manager of the jewelry store and he showed us rings what do you like the jeweler asked I looked at the rings I like the silver more then gold I said and I saw it the perfect ring but I didn't say anything was he joking with me again

The one I picked i saw her face this one I sent her out to buy drinks I asked do you have wedding rings to match he said yes and asked will this be cash or credit cash I said. I'll ask her when I get to my house

We stopped and found some sweats shirts and pants and i found some warm pj with snow men puppies and kittens and butterflies for cuddle time.

I found some for Manny with words that said hero's they had with Superman spiderman and batman and stars and strips a black pair and a red pair A warm jacket some big sweaters jogging outfits we went to the shoe store and bought running shoes and hiking shoes.

We went into Macy's they had a end of summer sale I saw a yellow dress Manny was looking at jewelry so he didn't see it it had small spaghetti straps it came down to my calf with a split showing my right leg I tried it on I looked beautiful.

I Bought it and the two others in light blue and red I went to the shoe store bought three more pairs of shoes went to Victoria Secret.

Bought sexy underwear for under the dresses Manny smiled not boxers not thongs but sexy he whispered in my ear i see dresses and more shoes. What next make up. Maybe I said

When you take me dancing again I said. I want to look good for you I said You already look beautiful to me I said lets go home we have to work tomorrow.

He took my bags we went home.

On Saturday morning I got up early I went to workout .

Instead i had a feeling i needed to stop on five to see who was on monitors it I had a funny feeling

It was Woody and Binkie. Why do I feel a weird vibe ? I waved I walked over to them guys iam going to the gym

Do either of you need a break? Binkie said i would love a cup coffee. Go get it I'll watch your monitor for you.

As soon as I sat down I saw some one just outside the gate.

I can't believe it I stood up what Woody said its my father.

Woody is this being taped it is now he said I called Lester someone better be dying Les said

Abby is that you? yes iam on five Les Iam not crazy Les I said why are you calling me this early in the morning ?

Our father is standing outside Rangeman Abby are drinking again? Woody he thinks iam drunk again.

i said Les she's not drunk there is a man who looks like you the same height and weight as you but he has a scar on his face Woody said I'll be right up. he

Abby woke me at 0515 does she ever sleep i got dressed and went upstairs to see what's going on.

on the monitors you see a man sitting by the fence i looked at the tapes Les Abby said he needs us

He's calling me come on he said lets see what he wants I went out he stood up you heard me he said to Abby.

She went to him daddy what is it . Dom went undercover I have Information for you and Ranger He said to me.

Les said come inside we'll talk I'll call Ranger we went inside to the conference room

I called Ranger five minutes later he walked in he looked at his uncle.

He said i thought you were dead almost was he said Dom went undercover they uncovered a plot to take down Rangeman from the inside

Abby and Liz are in danger you have to get them to a safe place it will start with a hacker lnfiltrating the computers and phones if they haven't already tryed Ranger called Hector I can fix the computers Abby said

She called Liz told her to come to Rangers office We are packed we were planning a weekend .

Ranger said can you take Stefanie with you? If we shut down I will meet you there can my father come with us?

Before I could answer Ricardo said you go I'll stay and help. Ranger we all went to Rangers office .

Abby and Liz reprogrammed all the computers and put up new fire walls only the core team Abby and Liz know the codes.

Stef would know when we come back and the danger was over.

She came back into the office and found our father asleep she covered him with the throw on the couch .

He was so tired he didn't wake up .

Ranger told us to leave by 8;15 and dress in Rangman dress so it would be like any other work day Abby went to wake Manny

"I heard the sound of knocking on my door it only six what's going on?

I slipped on my sweats and went to the door to find my Sweetheart standing there am i dreaming."

"I ask no she says and starts crying. what's wrong I said holding her."

"She got herself under control and told me what happened go to your room pack all you need."

I have a washer and dryer but it gets cold there he pulled her into his arms, and said i get to spend time with my Sweetie, and kissed my neck get dressed in Rangeman clothes and hat we'll take my SUV no one will notice us."

Just another day at work We packed SUV. We went in Manny's SUV. Les ,Liz ,Stefanie and Ram went in Liz's truck.

Manny and I get along great

I talk he listens . When he want to talk I listen .

We left the city and driving in a rural area there wasn't much traffic I asked when did you buy the property.

I didn't he said My father owned it I inherited it from him when he died.

Can you tell me what happened i said. He said I don't talk about it much it's a part of my past that changed who Iam.

I want to know all about I can see flashs when you think about it but you hid the bad parts can you tell me about it might help if you talk to me about it.

My real name isn't Ramos I don't know what my real name is.

My parents were drug users i had a baby sister. An she looked up to me the State of New Jersey took us away we had been abused.

A year later a couple Lucas and Rosa Ramos adoted us both they changed our names to Manuel Sergio Ramos and my sister was called Marissa Ramos.

They loved us like we were their own and we were happy.

My father's company decided to move us to Miami my father kept this house for vacations .

When i was eightteen my whole family was murdered in a home invasion my sister was only 17 when she died .

I was applying for college when I got home there were police cars and the coroner wagon. That's when i went into forensic


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We spent two months at Manny's house two weeks later Carlos and my father showed up. Ram went back to help guard the building because they couldn't get to the computers or the phone systems.

Carlos was exhausted he slept the whole day. My father fell asleep on the couch . So we went for a walk in the fall leaves it was beautiful I was always happy in the woods with Manny.

We sat on a log he kissed me ,I kiss him . His hand touched my breasts through my shirt. He rubbed my hard nipples. " I want to make you feel good." He said. He put the other hand on my ass. Pulling me closer to him . " Feel that". He said. While He was having a erection.

" This is how you make me feel." He said. As he kissed me again. His head went down to my neck and he kissed me gently on my neck. He Lifted up my shirt. I love you . I want to touch you . He stepped back got on one Knee pulled out the ring and said ." Abby will you marry me I want all of you as my wife." Yes oh god yes l said .

Carlos and stef. left to spend the holidays with Carlos's family. Les and Liz also got engaged. While we were there we spent most of our time just being together we made out a lot . My Dad said ." Your not married so cool down you two."

Thanksgiving Was fun we called Rangeman and anyone off duty was invited to come for dinner. We had a full house Manny missed the guys so did I. They stayed the night in fart bag's. Tank a got the bed he was to big for a fart bag. Dad shared a bed with Les. Manny was in the chair. I told him to sleep in the room with Liz and me.

He was on one side of the bed we were on the other but in the morning I was on him. His arms wrapped around me. We woke up to laugher what is she a homing pigen.

Manny opened his eyes and smiled . I didn't open my eyes. How did I get here .

I Slid like a snake to him wrapped myself around him . Liz thought it was funny and took a video on her phone. He said something and wrapped his arms around me . He said. " I love you . Stay with me."

We went shopping for gifts. I bought Manny a set of hunting knives , camouflage rifle with a sniper scope, camouflage coverall, blue jeans jeanjacket , slipers and a watch with a Compass and a GPS. On the back was engraved " I'LL love you forever".

I gave a watch to with the date of my birth date . To My father. Les said brother . Liz's said sister and was more like a bangel.

For my father i got clothes. Gave him a bank card with enough to buy a house close buy so I could see him .

For Les I gave him enough money to go anywhere on a honeymoon or for a down payment on a house.

For Liz I had bought clothes and apartment building across the street from Rangeman it has to be to be remodeled but Liz and Les can fix it up any way they want. I made sure everyone at Rangeman got a gift box that showed some thing special about each one and a card. I sent Ella and Louis on a trip just the two of them.

And I hired friend of mine to take over all the cooking . This was all to be kept secret .

For Stef a year supply of fruit and chocolate of the month for one year. I called the General are the birds ready yet ? . " Waiting on you little girl." said the General.

Can you send them to Carlos? I want to give them as to him for a gift . Tell Brody come pick up the kids gifts. I'll send yours with him.

 **Christmas** **Day**

We exchanged gifts. When I gave my father the gift to buy the house. He said," Abby the money is yours." But Dad I don't need it I argued. I want to keep you close to me and Lester. And its only a down payment

When Lester found the bank card he said " I have a house." That is for you and Liz's wedding or honeymoon . " Thank you" he said. When Manny opened his gifts he loved them all. When I handed the boxes with the watches out . This is so i know everyone is safe they all opened their gifts. "Open yours" Manny said . Smiling It's the same watch but it had butterfly band with the same ingraving. It was a good day. Manny gave me the sniper rifle I wanted I know he going to us it, a scented body wash and shampoo that he thought would smell nice on me. jeans and jean jacket and a beautiful necklace that said ASMR forever. He bought me a coat to cover me when I wore a dress. He doesn't want me to get sick

 **New year's day**

One of Manny Neighbors Invited us to a party we went. We danced, ate, and drank . I had a wine cooler. eveyone else had wine or beer the couple was nice and at midnight.

Manny kissed me . " Happy New year Sweetie you can marry me whenever your ready." He said.

In April Carlos called get you selves back here. Work to be done play times over threat neutralized . The Foxes were all arrested on racketeering charges.

So we packed and headed back when we got back to Trenton my senses started going off.

Manny said " I have to stop in and get food " The feeling was getting stronger . I said Manny do not get out of this car . He laughed and got out I heard a shot .

Manny went down then another Shot. The man the man in front of Manny went down my father went out the passenger side shot the shooter .

I jumped out he was bleeding from the chest . What do i do ? I asked think I said. To myself

I hit the panic Button. I yelled I Need Help i said Manny's down need help. Chest wound I screamed. I tryed to move him. I had to see how bad it was. I layed him flat riped his shirt open there was a lot of blood .

I look checked is his heart beating I felt for a pulse . I couldn't find it and started chest compression and blood came out then it clicked.

" Don't want press his chest the blood pushed out and air will go in might be pushed out". My father said .

I got plastic wrap and tape out of the van we have to keep the air out of his lungs so they don't collapse.

Then I started doing chest compression i was crying saying don't die on me. I love you we have to get married . Open your eyes please don't die.

Bobby; " We pulled up and saw the scene Abby was sitting on Manny screaming at him to wake up pumping his chest Ric was trying to help someone else a passer by was trying to help another man help the suspect. Ric said save Manny this ones got a head wound and so does that one I think Abby's flipped.". said Bobby.

I went to Abby stop I'll take over I said. I listened he was breathing ok

" Who put the wrap on him" i said .

" I did Abby . Tony said to wrap a chest wound in medic training." Abby said.

We drove to the hospital they took him ten minutes later. A nurse came looked at me and said " I am sorry your husband just died" What I said .

" Your husband Mr Ramos is dead his injurys were to extensive." said the nurse. He had a chest wound no where near his heart and I stopped the air from going in so his lung it didn't collapse. He's dead and it my fault. I forget to do something. Shock was it shock i didn't cover cover him. Now he's .Dead

I heard the word dead over and over I ran to Manny car and raced to the airport changed my clothes had to get his blood off me. I scrubbed my skin so hard I thought it would fall off .

I called Brody No answer. I went to see if my plane was there. l taxed out called the tower and took off I had to hold it together. I started sobbing now what am i going to do I wanted to die to . I could crash the plane. I don't want to live without him. A lot of thoughts went Through my head.

We just came out of surgery Manny going to be fine. I went to tell Abby " Where's Abby" i asked. Ram said." I just got here how Manny?" " He'll live just hit lower lung he will be in alot of pain." I said.

The RN came over and said "We have a problem " What" Liz asked. " The duty nurse just told a blonde girl her husband was dead and gave her the name Ramos and told the other blonde her husband was in surgery ." "Shit" I said . to Ram call the control room ask wheres Manny car is. " Small airport out side of Trenton ." Binky said.

Four hours latter over Wyoming

Ram told. Liz ." she went to the airport. "

" She's going To Brody When something bad happens she runs to Brody and Milly." said Ram . "I called Brody " He answered Brody. " Lizzy long time girl." said Brody.

" Brody listen Abby is coming to you she thinks Manny died . He didn't another man did the part time nurse mixed up the charts Manny going to be okay thanks to Abby's fast thinking tell her to come back" said Liz. " I have her now on radar ill contact her CB and send her back take care Lizzy."

I have to tell Carload and Lester.

What am i going to do with out him? I love him now he is gone I need Milly I hear Brody's voice. a " Answer me Girl your scaring me ." I can't talk. " He's alive their was a mistake the other guy is died." said Brody.

You telling me the truth ? While picking up the mic . Do I ever lie to you. Do you have enough gas to go back? " Asked Brody. Yes . What is that oh my God.! The plane went off line

Oh my god my baby please don't let her be dead Abby , Abby answer me Milly said ." What's wrong? " I was talking to Abby she screamed "No!" and the Mic went dead" said Brody.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

One month Later

I woke up in a hospital. How did I get and here where am i ?. The nurse came in so your awake? " I'll get the doctor."

The doctor came do you know who you are ?. "Yes " I am Abby Santos. I said. " Well Miss Santos you have been a very sick young woman" said the Doctor.

"The park Rangers found you. You had a very serious head wound." He said.

" We had to put you in a drug induced coma. To protect your brain. We started taking you off last week." said the Doctor.

" Do you have family here ?". Asked the Doctor. " Where's here?". I Asked. "Wyoming". said the Doctor. My friend David Brody. He's like a dad to me he handed me a phone. " Do you know his number?" Asked The Doctor. "Yes". I said. Then I called him.

Brody: Tomorrow is my baby's Memorial at Rangeman. I hate this, the stupid phones ringing again.

I was angry. " What the Fuck do you want?". Gees i said. I just woke up from a dream and i am being yelled at. "

"Abby ". He said. Brody are you crying ? " Yes" I thought. " You were dead. " He said. " It has been a month. Where are you ?" said Brody.

Cheyenne Medical Center. I said ." I'll be right there." He said.

Milly: I hear Brody yelling "Milly she's alive call Lester. I am going to stay with her until he gets there". He said.

Lester: I know she's not dead when she found out Manny was alive she would fight come back to him no matter what.

The phone rang I saw the number it was Brody. I said Brody ? " No it's Milly. Lester guess who just called us ?" Who? I asked . " Your sister she's alive . Hurt but alive." said milly.

"She's in a trauma hospital in Wyoming . Brody went to find out what happened". said Milly.

Thank you Milly. I am so happy. I am going to tell them to cancel that stupid Memorial . I have to tell Manny.

Manny: My sweetheart can't be dead I hear her. I feel her and can hear he calling me telling me to wait. The guys think I am going crazy.

I don't care I love her there was a knock on the door that turned in to pounding.

Lester was yelling. " She's alive Manny she's alive." Where is she I asked.

" Wyoming in a trauma center she called Brody." Said Lester.

Ranger: What is wrong with Lester he's yelling . I just got ten calls about it. He must be drunk again . I called Liz. What's wrong with Lester He's screaming in the hallway? I asked. " He must be having a breakdown." said Liz.

Bobby had shot in hand and Les was screaming dancing around Bobby gave him a shot as he was going under he said "Tell Liz Abby's alive."

Manny: I came out of my room what did you do that for he was happy he just found out his sister's not dead . "What " Ranger said. "Where is she." Asked Ranger.

I called Milly . Abby's in a trauma center in Cheyenne , Wyoming.

They found her in the state park with head trauma flew her to the hospital . We need to get there fast she needs more surgery.

They'll didn't think she would live. It was the only hospital that would take her they thought she was a homeless person.

How many homeless do you people jump out of a air planes with a parachutes?. How many news reports did I put out about her? And the Idoits at the so called FBI. They said they had a body. I told you they were lying. I am a trained professional. And I work with the government and my woman worked with the FBI you would think they would want to make sure. My poor Sweetie had to help herself again I said. .

Ranger: Brown wake up Santos. And pack were leaving ASAP.

I called Tank. Get the Plane ready "What about the Memorial?". Cancel it. she's alive . Thoses Fuckers at the FBI don't know what there talking about she called Brody .

" Thank God " Tank said. " Where " Asked Tank. Cheyenne Wyoming . I called Ella told her she's alive and asked her to pack a bag for her.

Four hours later we Ric, Lester, Liz, Manny and walked into the

hospital. I went up to the nurse. Do you have a patient in the hospital by the name Abigail Sontos or Abby Sontos I asked. " No not listed . She may still be listed as a Jane Doe. Oh yes she's the head trauma patient they found in the state park. Are you Mr. Manoso or Mr. Sontos." Asked the receptionist . Manoso the hospital director wants to speak to you.

Ten minutes later the hospital director a Mr. Michael Keating spoke to the receptionist.

He came over . Mr Manoso and shook my hand. We're so sorry about the mix up. Where is my cousin. I asked . " In surgery" said Mister Keating. "Who " signed for her Manny said. She signed for herself .

" Your cousin is very intelligent she talked to the doctor and had him explain everything then she explained to him the new science's ." He said . We didn't have that here so her friend made a call an hour ago a Doctor and his medical team are here teaching to my staff. said Mister Keating.

" We have a VIP suite . " I will take you up the general and his wife are there. And Mister Brody's is also there said . Mister Keating.

Manny: He took us to the top floor the whole thing was the Suite windows all around . I looked out two choppers one must be Brodys the other the doctors.

Lost in my own world when I heard Someone calling "Mr. Ramos" A sweet womans voice said. I turned a woman as tall as Abby with Green eyes and gray hair very beautiful and elegant. Yes. I said.

She put her arms around me and hugged me. " I am aunt Mary" . She said . " She's a strong woman and she loves you". She said. I love her to ma'am . I Said.

" She told me about you. Have you been taking care of yourself?" She said. I never believed she was gone. I would know it. I said.

" Come lets get you something to eat and drink Tea or coffee?" . Abby always drink tea I said. So tea that would be nice I said.

I met the General he was big strong man the kind she makes friends. Very loving to his wife. "Clyde " she said . " This is Manuel". The General grabbed my hand." Good to finally meet you. My baby told me how much she loves you." said the General. I love her to sirI said. "Good son. My girl been through a lot but it hard to kill a Santos Right Ric ". He said to her father. " Thats right sir." said Abby's Father.

A doctor walked in " Every thing went fine she in recovery she a strong woman physically and should heal quickly. said The Doctor.

Does anyone know what happened i asked . Brody spoke up " She jumped out near the watch tower.

the head park Ranger Joe Duffy. Saw a small plane a chopper shot at it. A parachute opening, the plane blew up she landed in a tree. They saw her started running to her.

She unhooked her parachute that was on fire . Tryed to climb down the tree pulling the burning jump suit off she lost her footing and fell.

She hit her head on a branch, Broke her leg arm and cracked three ribs there almost healed." said Brody.

I hear her coming i told Liz. " How do you know?" asked Liz. I hear her talking. I said. The elevator opened I saw her her eyes were blacken like someone who had been beaten. My poor sweetie . I went to her . She opened her beautiful green eyes saw me and asked. " Am i dead?". she asked. No i said. "Are you"asked Abby. No i said ." If you say it must be true you never lie to me. " said Abby. They put her in bed she put her hand out to me and said," Hold me ". I was there in two seconds holding her . I missed you so much I said." I missed you to." she said. " They told me you died" she said. Forgot about it I said. When are we getting married i said? What kind of wedding do you want big or small ? Think about that don't worry about anything else . I said. Where's your ring? I asked. "They took it in the ER. They didn't think I knew what was going on. And i just didn't say anything. I couldn't fight. The FBI agent Cable The one who hates me. He was here the doctor said . I needed surgery he told him I was a homeless person they found . The body of the girl that was missing was found and not to notify the police. They must have put me to sleep I woke up was it today." she said I kissed her .


End file.
